In recent years, mobile terminals such as smartphones and tablet type terminals are becoming popular. Many of these mobile terminals include a touch panel. There are terminals that include a locking function that restricts operation input in order to prevent false operation associated with erroneous operations.
For example, there is a terminal that displays on its touch panel, an unlocking screen where an unlocking icon is displayed in a state where the locking function is exerted (hereunder, referred to as locked state). The terminal releases the locked state as the user performs an operation of moving the unlocking icon to a specific position (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Moreover, as with the terminal of this Patent Document 1, there is, for example, a terminal that displays the current time and/or a standby screen. This allows the user to recognize the current time without executing the unlocking operation.